Patent literatures 1, 2 each describe a configuration in which after a relay broadcasting of a baseball game via a television broadcast is ended, a radio broadcast or an Internet broadcast takes over automatically the relay broadcasting of the baseball game from the television broadcast. Such a configuration enables the relay broadcasting of the baseball game to be automatically continued via a radio broadcast etc., thereby providing a user who wants to view or listen to the relay broadcasting of the baseball game with usability.